The Blake Knight
by ImSoAwesome
Summary: The streets of Vale were infested with crime and chaos. Villains poisoning the world with their despicable acts. The Hunts-Man couldn't defend the city alone. Which was why, when darkness fell... Blake would rise.


**The Blake Knight Rises**

* * *

Blake's eyes opened.

Across from her Weiss was laying silently. And above, Ruby lied curled up with her Hunts-Man doll clutched to her chest - and if the dangling arm and foot wasn't clue enough, then the monstrous snoring was a clear indication her partner was out too.

Then it was time.

Slipping out of bed, the girl quietly dragged a box out from under it.

She'd promised to be honest with her friends about things. Even now she swallowed a ball of guilt knowing that, in some way, she was betraying them. But this could not be a secret she revealed.

Opening it up, she saw them. Newspapers of Vale's greatest hero and his exploits. He protected the people with bravery and charm, a hero unlike any she'd ever seen.

But he was still just one man.

And so Blake stepped up to the plate. He was active during the day, which meant Vale needed a hero to save the night.

And she was happy to oblige.

* * *

Her cape sailed on the windy night - the lights of the big city ignited the streets, allowing Blake to watch over it from her perch.

Such was her sacred duty. The Hunts-man couldn't do it alone. He was brave to, but everyone needed help, and yet Blake could not muster the resolve to fight alongside him.

Especially in this costume... but heroes wore spandex, so it was fine! It just sucked that when she moved a lot, it rode up her ass.

"Damn it," The girl griped, adjusting her underwear while trying to keep balance.

So she chose her element. Darkness. Under the veil of night, Blake would scour the city of Vale, prepared to stop any insidious acts upon the innocent civilians. Amber eyes roved over the crime ridden streets. Night was the perfect time for criminals to strike. For thousands of years the night was a place they could thrive, where the light of justice could not find them.

But they'd soon discover that justice could see in the dark.

"Help!"

What was that, someone in peril? Blake followed the sound and there she saw it. A poor woman, helplessly chased down by a pack of thugs.

Not today, heathens!

And so, Blake poised her legs to spring. The dive would be quick and she'd surely make it on time, those fools would never know what hit them. And with a leap, her cape expanding like the wings of a dark angel, she descended into the murky alleyway.

"Leave me alone!" The woman struggled to take back her purse.

"Give us the cash lady and we won't hurt ya!" One man grabbed her by the arm, holding it behind her as his partner pilfered her belongings.

Disgusting huma - people.

Her heels clicked mightily as she landed, drawing everyone's attention. It was as if time had slowed for them, and Blake could easily see fear in their eyes as they took in the menace before them. Blake stood tall.

Until one heel broke.

"Eep!" Blake's face hit the pavement, the pain shooting up her nose and more importantly into her now ruined entrance.

And she'd been practicing that all week!

"Who the hell are you?"

"Y-you fiends," Blake stood, cradling her nose, "You'd take this poor woman's money instead of seeking out jobs yourself? You disgust me!"

"You're nose is bleeding..."

"Shut up!" Blake snarled, "Say your prayers, because I am here to bring you to justice! Because you see..."

Blake turned around, and suddenly the wind was blowing again. Her cape danced in it, and the lights became somber as she recalled the horror that drove her to punish crime.

"Many years ago, in an alley much like this, my parents were taken from me right before my eyes."

"Wait, why are you telling us this?"

"Ever since then, I vowed to stop crime wherever I saw it happen," Blake's clutched at her heart. The pain plagued her even now, of the man who held her and her parents at gunpoint, demanding all their belongings. Because her parents were so loving, they gave him all they had.

But it wasn't enough. The villain shot them.

The water was too quick - too sudden. The felines they were, her parents didn't stand a chance. And Blake was forced to watch as they were pelted spritz after spritz, her father and mother hissing in agony before they fell to the ground.

And she remembered holding onto her Daddy's hand, and he looked at her with those ever calm and loving eyes. "Remember, Blake," He said, "Never forget who you are."

And she'd thought 'Remember not to forget? That was an oxymoron if she'd ever heard one. And her Daddy hated oxymorons!

That's how she knew this was real.

Now they had to spend their lives terrified of water. All because of that evil, evil man!

Blake roared with rage! "I am the silent protector, the caped crusader! I am the light in the darkness! Fear me evildoers, I am the Blake Knight!"

The great heroine whipped on her enemies, Catarang at the ready as she prepared to face them down.

Her ears fell. "Where'd they go?"

All that was left was the woman. And she did not look happy.

"Y-you... you were supposed to help me!" She shrieked.

"I-I'm sorry ma'am, I was trying to inspire fear in my foes!"

"Well next time inspire some ass-kicking! You shitty hero! They took everything I had!"

"Wow, I came all this way to save you and all you can think about is yourself." Blake shook her head.

"I got attacked!"

"Right, well you are attacking me now, ma'am." Blake threw her hands on her hips. "And that's racist, maybe it should be you I arrest for such blatant accusations."

Blake was a superhero. And a Huntress in training as well. She had great strength and speed, high skill with weapons and Dust - she was particularly proud of her incredible reflexes.

Reflexes that, in fact, should have saved her from the surprise attack.

Blake howled as she clutched her face, sprawled on the ground as she yelled out many an expletive. The mace got into her eyes faster than Adam got into her pants. But she wasn't a loose woman! She swore!

The woman stormed off. "Superhero, my ass."

Blake Belladonna was one the path to becoming the hero Vale needed.

This was not a good start.

* * *

 **This was actually going to be part of an anthology with several other writers and myself, taking the idea of RWBY and JNPR becoming superheroes to fight crime. More of a parody comedy really.**

 **And I got Blake!**

 **Not much else to say since this likely won't continue, but I figured I'd post it as a oneshot. Later!**

ISA


End file.
